EP 0 895 345 A1, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,045, discloses an electric motor having an alarm device (cf. FIG. 20 therein). This alarm device has little flexibility. If a customer demands changes, extensive modifications to the motor's hardware are often necessary in order to achieve them.